Dark Surprises
by Lady Kilala
Summary: What happens when one confesses their love but the other is already committed? A few surprising visits from the least expected, appear. I'm not that good at summaries. Pairings: RobinxRavenxWolverine SpeedyxStarfirexAquaLad TerraxBBxKidFlash CyborgxBumble
1. Chapter 1

Dark Surprises

Summary: Raven and Robin are hiding a secret. Will this affect the Teen Titans forever? Robin x Raven Pairing.

It was like a normal day for the Teen Titans. Only, it wasn't normal. The sky shone brightly over Jump City, birds chattered their welcome to spring. Starfire was cooking a Tamaranian Cake, Horthlag. It was seemingly Robin's birthday. Beast Boy was in the living room trying to take first controller from Cyborg. Raven was in her room reading the book that Beast Boy calls 'A book of Evil'. She closed the black covered book, setting it aside on her bed. Retiring from her bed she leaves her room. Purple eyes swiveled to scan the room. There was a hint of annoyance at BeastBoy and Cyborg's bickering. "Good morning, Raven!" Shouted Starfire with delight. "It is Robin's birthday, you will help, yes?" Taking her eyes from her cooking she sent a happy look to raven for an answer. "Not right now, Starfire." Earning a frown from the Tamarnian girl. "I have other…things to do." She chose her words carefully. Leaving the kitchen, Starfire glided over to Raven. Looking half grief- stricken, half furious. "What can be more important then Robin's one year celebration, may I ask?"

"I never said that." Careful not to be irritated.

"Oh, then, please hurry back?" Starfire asked unsurely.

"Sure," Raven confirmed, before gliding across the room.

"BooYah!" Cyborg called out, victoriously. Throwing two clenched fists to the sky. The first player remote was in his left hand.

"Dude, that is so unfair!" Complained Beast Boy.

"What do you mean 'Unfair'?"

"You hit me!" Pointing rapidly to the big bump on his cranium. A scowl remained on his lips. Green irises glaring fiercely at Cyborg.

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy, "Are we going to play the game, or not?" Impatience clouded his tone. "Bring it on!" They turned away from one another. Pressing harshly on the controllers, they desperate to beat the other.

With one look back, she slipped out of the room, soundlessly, and unseen. Purple cloak flowed, lightly, behind her as she walked the hallway. Her violet irises glare at the passing person, but immediately ease.

Robin glanced to Raven when he, accidentally, bumped shoulders with her. "Sorry."

"It's okay, really." Raven paused, their eyes kept each other's gaze.

"Happy… Birthday." She said, a light smile formed on her pale lips. It was a sort of sad smile. Before she could walk away, Robin grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait, there's something." Raven glanced at their hands then back up to Robin. "Something important."

End Chapter.


	2. Unwelcomed Duo

Lifting an awkward hand, Robin scratched idly at the back of his cranium. "There's something I've been meaning to… tell you…" His voice started off neutral, but automatically transformed to anxious. "Well, Raven … I…" Someone has bustled through the doors, almost sending Robin to stumble forward. Turning around swiftly only to see StarFire. Silently muttering his cursory in his mind, he sighed with exasperation. "What is StarFire?

"We have company," The young woman announced happily, but there was some uncertainty in her tone. "The X-men… Strange, they never thought once to visit before… The more people: the immersing joy!" StarFire didn't pay any mind to the disappointed look that was plastered on the leader's expression. Turning abruptly, she instantly flew to the entrance, pulling the doors open. "Welcome!" Blinking her emerald eyes curiously, there only stood two of the X-Men. They were both familiar, only by accidental run-ins. "Oh! Where are all the other friends?"

Wolverine stepped in, gruffly responds. "They had other stuff to do, Storm remind me why you brought me here."

"These are our allies; we should act like they do for us."

"I don't see them coming to the school and coming in with their little parties." The gruff looking man, huffed with distaste. He paused for a moment as he noticed Raven. Brows kept furrowed, they eased only slightly. "Hm… So, where are we staying?"

Robin blinked dumbfounded, "You're staying? Since when," Noticing his reaction to seeing Raven, it made the Wonder Boy grow uncomfortable, "Hn." Logan wasn't his favorite member of the X-men. Ally or not, his mood change toward Raven was enough reason. "Can't you guys get a hotel or something? While in town?" He hoped that Storm would agree with him.

"It's only one night Robin," Storm tried to reason with Wonder boy.

"He's just too thick-headed to muster any manners," Logan commented sourly. Begrudgingly, he bustled past Robin, shoving him off with his shoulder. The look on his face was enough to make Wolverine smirk, to Robin's displeasure. "We may be in your domain, petite bird," The nickname was for the hell of it, knowing he could think of better, "but what's a show of friendship, if you kick us out?" His voice held that bitterly sarcastic tone.

Raven managed a plain expression, cautious to not lose her temper toward the other, "Just leave it be, Robin… They're right, what's one night going to do?"

"One night could change –everything-"

( Yay! I finally found time to get this done. I deserve a cookie! xD Anywho! Two reviews will get you guys an update! I apologize for the shortness. ))


	3. Chapter 3

Raven scowled for a moment as she eyed Wolverine suspiciously, "Whatever." She mumbled in her monotone voice, ignoring Robin's comment. Swiftly turning, she gave Robin an icy glance, that obviously meant, 'no… fights.' Raven already had enough to deal with, and Logan's pointless tactics were apart of it.

Starfire watched Raven leave, before turning to Robin, "Should I go talk to her?" She asked, shifting her emerald eyes a couple times. "She seems upset,"

Beast Boy brushed it off with a huff, "Raven's always spooky like that, don't worry about it. Hey, look at the bright side, Robin! We have more guests! We can have a bigger party! With style! With paparazzi!" The green human waved his arms around as if it were a big commotion.

Logan mumbled to Storm, "Who the hell is this green amphibian?" He growled rudely, making Beast Boy fume.

"I AM NOT A FROG!" He shoved his index finger, daringly, at Wolverine's chest. "And, what ARE you supposed to be? Mr. Hyde, or something?" He went dead silent when he heard a warning growl escape through Logan's gritted ivories. Taking a giant step back to Robin's side, "Dude, this guy needs a rabies shot!" He hissed.

Logan walked around them casually as Storm began to chat with them, explaining the problems they were having at the Academy. His eyes shifted to where Raven went, and he pondered to go in her footsteps. Logan loved a good challenge.

(Bleh, kind of short… Sorry for the major Hiatus. )


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's eyes flashed pure white at the sight of Wolverine in her territory. Blood boiling silently, "What do you think you're doing in here? Get out!" She demanded forcefully. Noting the look on Logan's features, he wasn't paying attention.

"Nice room," He said, ignoring her demand completely. His tone flickered with challenge. His smile became evident to her; this man was no force to be reckoned with. Regardless, she still spited him fiercely.

"So? Answer the question. Why are you in here? And, if you don't get out, allow me to show you the door." Raven said with sarcasm pouring all over.

"The answer should be quite evident," He responded, walking close to Raven, if he moved more he'd be in physical contact. His breath hot on her frame, she got Goosebumps. Violet irises flickering, she scowled.

"Are you going to make me guess?" She stated with monotone.

"No," His hand moved swiftly to a strand of her hair, pushing it back behind her ear, "But I'll make you pay attention." He smirked, cocky expression on his features. Though his seriousness was evident. Brushing his lips to hers, he turned away abruptly, "See you," He said, lifting a casual hand to bid farewell… for now.

Raven stood there frozen: not sure how to react to what just happened. It was really abrupt. Heart pacing, she brought her hand to her chest, glancing down: feeling her heart race. Narrowing her brows, she turned to her desk, sitting down on it. She hated Logan even more for making her feel this way: flustered, unsure, and panicked.

( I would like two more reviews, and then I'll update! Sorry for the shortness, and if you have any suggestions, or you've found that I was out of character, please tell me:D Thanks! )


End file.
